Dancing
by ExLibris3
Summary: Jibbs dancing :


_A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head. We all love dancing Jibbs, right? Please review!_

**Dancing**

"May I?" the question made her look up, her gaze following the arm held out toward her until she found the body attached to it. One of her elegant eyebrows arched, her bright green eyes sparkling with amusement and surprise. She carefully placed her champagne glass back onto the table.

"Certainly," she answered and accepted his hand while excusing herself from the table. Still frowning slightly, she followed him across the ballroom until they reached the middle of the dance floor. He turned around to face her, a smirk on his face and his hand still clutching hers.

"May I ask why, Jethro?" she was very aware of the route his gaze was taking, though she felt quite flattered, it unnerved her slightly as she wasn't that sure about his intentions. He didn't answer, just lowered his gaze and tugged her closer to himself, slipping a hand around her waist.

"You know, you're supposed to be my protection detail, that doesn't mean you're required to dance with me," she teased, even through the soft silk of her dress she felt a slight tinge at the small of her back where his hand was resting. He tilted his head as he studied her face and taking the first few hesitant steps.

"I am protecting you, Jen," he said with a smirk. "You know how hard it is to keep a close eye on you when you're swirling around all over the dance floor?"

"So you volunteered to be my dance partner so you could do your job and I could enjoy myself?" she suggested and hid a grin as he shrugged, the corner of his lips curling up in a small smile.

"Something like that," he replied as their bodies moved in perfect rhythm with the soft tunes of the music. She was astonished how well their bodies still fit perfectly together, even after all those years that had passed since last time they had danced.

He released her hand; let her swirl around, her long champagne-colored dress flowed around her and she looked as beautiful as ever, perhaps even more astonishing, he thought when he pulled her back in and she stared up into his eyes with a hungry and longing look. The red curls swept over her shoulders and framed her face. He struggled against the urge to reach out and brush them out of her face, but he didn't want to disturb their dance. Especially not when she was in her element, her green eyes sparkling and focusing on every move they made. A small smile crept onto his face as he felt her desire to lead the dance, but she restrained herself and allowed him to be in charge. He remembered the first time they had danced together, remembered how much he had enjoyed having her lead.

"_C'mon Jethro!" she insisted and despite his feeble protests that he was perfectly comfortable where he was, sitting on the edge of their bed, she giggled and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up. He reluctantly followed._

"_I don't dance, Jen," he stated as she swiftly placed his hand around her waist, taking the other in hers. She stared up into his face, her green eyes expressive._

"_Why not?" she titled her head as she began to lead him in dancing circles around their hotel room._

"_Because, I just don't,"_

_She let out a small laugh and he too realized how lame his answer was._

"_That's not a good enough answer, Jethro," she pointed out and swirled them around._

"_Well, Jen maybe I just don't know…" he frowned as he realized something. "Wait, how come you're leading?"_

_The sound of her joyous laughter once again filled the room._

"_How else would I get you to dance?"_

He smiled at the memory as he dipped her low, locking eyes with her for a moment before he pulled her securely back up. How he had been able to resist the ever growing urge to kiss her, he didn't know. Nor had he any idea as to why he was fighting it. Her mouth pursed into a smile as their eyes met.

The song stopped, and so did they, though they didn't really let go of each other. While he was unaware of his hand on the small of her back, she sure wasn't. A shiver of pleasure ran up her spine at the feel of the light pressure just slightly above her butt. She glanced up at her partner's face, he was thoroughly surveying the ballroom, and he was there for work, not pleasure, after all. But as the next song began playing, he turned back to her, smirking as the song playing was a particularly slow and romantic kind of song. His eyes asked her if she was up for it, and when she wound her arms around his neck, it was an answer good enough.

His hands easily found their way around her waist and pulled her close against him. She felt his heart beat against her chest as they slowly swayed to the music. Without thinking about what she was doing, her fingers gently played with the hair in the back of his neck. Their bodies moved flawlessly together, their rhythm perfect and their bodies fitting together ever so well. She smiled as she thought they were perfect in every dance they shared, but slow dancing was one of her favorites. Especially one particular they had shared back in Paris.

_He had a firm grip around her wrist as he dragged her through the rain, rushing from the car and heading for the front door of the hotel t__hey were staying at. He was in a suit, she in a long evening gown. Her stiletto heels dug into the soft dirt of the lawn and making it difficult for her to keep up with him. He slowed down and turned around toward her._

"_Jen, it's pouring," he said impatiently, raising one eyebrow as she suddenly stopped to take off her shoes._

"_Nice observation, Jethro," she replied sarcastical__ly. "But I think we're already as wet as we can possibly get," she added and he saw a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. It worried him slightly._

"_What?" he asked cautiously. _

"_You know," she began suggestively, "You still owe me a dance,"_

_He only just got aware of how close she was standing, having not noticed her walking up to him. He looked down at her._

"_So?"_

"_So let's dance,"_

"_Here?" she laughed at the surprise in his voice._

"_Yes, silly," she said warmly._

_Before he could protest, she took his wrists in her hands and guided his hands around her waist, before placing her own around his neck. Her shoes lay forgotten on the grass as they slowly began to sway along with the sound of the rain scattering on leaves and roofs._

_His hands pressed hard against the wet silk covering her back, pushing her petite body against his. He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck, inhaling the flowery scent of her perfume. He was unable to resist the urge to place a kiss onto her soft wet skin._

_They were still moving, slowly but passionate, in small circles on the lawn. Her body rubbed against his, she felt the increase of his heartbeats as she raked her slender fingers through his hair. He kissed his way up her neck, along her jaw line and by the time he reached her mouth they were no longer dancing. Her hands gripped at his neck and tried to pull him down harder as he kissed her senseless. The wet silk clung to her body, her hair clung to her face, but she didn't bother about any of that as all her senses were focused on Gibbs. She ran her tongue along his lower lip and he granted her access, opening his mouth slightly to let his tongue dance with hers. She pushed her hips into his and felt the desired effect; she smiled into the kiss as he moaned against her._

_When the need for oxygen forced them apart, he slipped one hand up to her neck to hold her close, resting his forehead against hers as he breathed against her lips. She grabbed his tie and looked deeply into his eyes. He stroked the hair from her lips and let his fingertips wander down her throat and down her cleavage._

"_Jethro," she breathed as he slipped his hands to her back and began dancing with her again, just as slow, just as loving._

"_Mmm, Jen?" he mumbled against her face._

"_We dance really well together," she whispered and grabbed his collar to pull him down into another heart-stopping kiss._

She still remembered clearly what she had said, and knew it was still true as they danced flawlessly. She only just now became aware of that he had led them away from the packed dance floor, and they were dancing in the doorway leading out to the balcony. He smirked down at her as he understood she'd realized they were far away from the eyes of others. With his arm still around her waist, he lead her out to the rail, the balcony overlooking a beautiful park, where the moon reflected in the pond and everything was still.

"Jethro…" she began but was cut off by his finger pressing against her lips and a mischievous smile on his lips. His gaze moved downwards, softly caressing her beautiful curves and the champagne-colored dress that so perfectly showed them off. He smiled appreciatively.

"We still kick ass on the dance floor," he said and she laughed.

"That we do," her breath caught as she felt his hand slip around her waist, pulling her slightly closer and she suddenly found herself pressed against his chest again. His other hand slipped under her chin, tilting her head up and their eyes met, her large expressive green ones locking with his intense blue ones.

Time seemed to stop as they without rush brought their faces closer, until their lips hesitantly met, merely lingering against each other and taking their time rediscovering each others lips. She gently pulled back a little, rubbing her nose against his as she rushed her finger through his hair. She felt him suggestively tug at her neck, and that did it for both of them. Their lips crashed together in a release of pent up and formerly denied emotions. She ran her tongue across his lips, not that it was necessary, he granted her access almost immediately and when his tongue slipped into her mouth it was as though something snapped inside of her and she kissed back with a force she didn't know she possessed. He tasted of coffee and bourbon, the tastes that never really left him and that she found all too familiar even after all these years without tasting it, it was just something she was unable to forget.

He let his tongue move deep into her mouth, reaching every corner and savoring her sweet taste, tonight she carried the taste of champagne and something he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was, only that it was turning him on extremely. He didn't really want this kiss to stop, but when he was pretty certain his lungs would explode if he didn't get fresh air; he reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers.

She drew a couple of deep breaths to re-fill her lungs, opened her eyes and met his. Her hands rested on his shoulders, she brought one up to wipe lipstick off his lips.

"I've missed you, Jethro," she finally admitted and he smiled against her fingers.

He brushed her hair from her face.

"I missed you too, Jen," he breathed.

She grabbed his tie and tugged him closer bringing his face down to hers again. He followed without protest and happily reclaimed her mouth with his. He wound his arms tightly around her waist, never wanting to relinquish his hold on her. She smirked as he felt his desire against her as she pushed her hips into his. She figured it was about time they went home. They may be good at dancing, but there were also really good at something else…

**The End**


End file.
